


My Angel

by corgibuttcanwrite



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Endings, lmao I dunno yet, probable smut, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgibuttcanwrite/pseuds/corgibuttcanwrite
Summary: You were the Seed brother's childhood friend. Before they got separated to different foster homes, Joseph promised you that you would meet again one day and after so many painful years his promised was fulfilled when he met you again in one of his first sermons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is the my first time posting my writings on this site so why not make it a Far Cry one?  
> I already posted this in Wattpad and in Tumblr and I realized I don't really use this account at all so ... yeah...  
> Lmao I'm such a great author I can even make an authors note huhu... Anyways I hope ya'll enjoy!

_You stepped outside your cabin and took in the warm afternoon breeze. The sun on it's 4 o'clock position as it hid behind the trees making the temperature near you just right. You scanned over your small, newly planted garden and were delighted to find a single non green hue in the mix. You walked on over to the bush next to your outdoor table and and took the budding flower gently into your hands. Finally the flowers were starting to grow. You felt yourself swell up with pride as you smiled at the red bud._

__

__

"Oh, how wonderful! Praise be to God!"

You stood up straight and clasped your hands together. Truly, it was an amazing time. You didn't think it would get any better until you felt strong arms snaking around your hips. "What are you doing out here, Angel?" his smooth voice whispered into your ear as he rested his chin on you shoulder.

"Oh, Joseph! You're just in time! Look! A flower is beginning to grow in our garden! Isn't it lovely?" smiling, he looked at the young flower then at your beaming face "What a beautiful gift from God." he said more to you than to the plant. He gave your lips a quick but loving peck. "You're home early." you said when your lips separated. He just hummed and peppered the side of your face and neck with soft kisses. "There wasn't much work for me to do today so I decided to spend more time with my angel." he said lowly before giving one last kiss on your shoulder. You giggled as his beard dragged ticklishly on your skin.

"Should I ask you how your day was like a good girl should?" you spun around in his arms and wrapped yours around his neck. It was his turn too chuckle. "It was just another day..." he said as he rested his forehead on yours "Nothing worth mentioning."

"Hmm... If you say so... " you placed your head on his chest. You could hear his heart inside him. It's beats were calm and you always found it's steady rhythm as the perfect lullaby to lull you to sleep.

"Do you really find me that boring, my angel?" Joseph laughed when he felt your weight slightly shifting into him. "it's your heartbeat... It's so gentle and soothing... Kind of like a lullaby... It makes me feel safe and warm." you said with your remaining consciousness. A smile tugged on his face when he saw your gentle expression. He decided it was time to take you to bed and so he picked you up, with little to no reaction to the you, and carried you into your shared room. He set you down gently and brushed the loose strands of hair off of the your face. He slowly leaned down and kissed your forehead.

"God won't let them take you from me again, my angel.... I won't allow it."

He whispered as he watched you sleep. His eyes soft and caring as he ran his thumb across your cheek.

"My Y/N... "

"... Y/N..."

"...Y/N..."

"...Hey, Y/N..."

"Y/N!"

Your eyes flew open as you took in a deep breath. You looked over to intruder who woke you and right next to where you sat stood a familiar face. "Deputy..." you whispered, still in shock. "Morning, Y/N." He chuckled "You really shouldn't sleep outside. Who knows what kind of animals could be out here waiting for an easy snack." you straightened yourself in your chair and shook the drowsiness from your mind.

You realized you were drenched in sweat, probably from the hot Montana sun while your hair and oversize flannel clung to your body like you just got out of a pool. You were sitting on a dock that was connected to the small shack you have now grown accustomed to calling home. You could see the sun almost setting by the mountains as mosquitoes circled around you in a symphony of buzzes. You felt the itch on both of your exposed arms and you remembered what a bad idea it was to fall asleep outdoors especially near a lake at this hour.

"You okay?" the deputy asked, a bit concerned over your lack of energy. You just nodded and gave him a small smile in reassurance "Yeah... Just a bit tired is all." he looked at you with pursed lips, not believing you one bit. He didn't want to press on it though. Especially after watching you cry in your sleep just moments ago. He figured you'll tell him eventually when you want to talk about it.

"I wish you told me you were coming. I would've prepared something." you said while standing up. "It's fine Y/N. WE'RE not really hungry." he said emphasizing the we part "Actually, I came here to give you a little surprise-" before he could finish a man wearing a blue bandanna and a USA flag themed pants quickly slid next to your friend and slung his arm around his neck. "That's right sugar cube, the great and all knowing Monkey King has provided me and my friend enough energy so that you'd need not worry for our nourishment." Hurk smiled brightly.

You always liked Hurk. He always knew how to make you laugh, intentional or not, and you were thankful for having him as one of your friend. Most none-peggy folk really hated your guts since you're known to be their greatest enemy's former lover. If it wasn't for the Deputy, the people of Hope County could've shot you in a field and left your body there to rot for fertilizer. There were only a handful of people who genuinely liked you around these parts and that list includes, the Deputy, Hurk, his cousin, Sharky, Pastor Jerome, Nick, and Kim. Well, the Ryes only started to be nice to you after you drove them to the hospital when Kim was in labor. Regardless, you were happy that your little list of friends was expanding.

The Deputy chuckled but his facial expression showed his discomfort in the intrusion of personal space. "Guess who I brought with me." He said sarcastically. "A truly thoughtful gift, deputy" you joked and both him and Hurk laughed. "Oh my goodness, but seriously, sugar cube, you're going to love the gift Dep got for ya! Close your eyes! It'll make it more fun!"

Deputy reached his hand out to you "Do you trust me?" he asked. You were curious on what got the boys riled up and so you nodded your head and placed your hand in his while you closed your eyes. "You better not push me into the lake." you said as he started to lead you off the docks. "It'll be worst than that trust me." he laughed. By the time the two of you stopped you felt his hands slipping away from you making you freak out a bit. "Dep!" you panicked but before you opened your eyes he told you to just keep them shut and promised you that nothing was going to hurt you. You trusted this man with your life so you did as he said and kept your eyes closed.

"Now, take a step forward" he said and you obeyed. "Another one" you took another step "Last one." By the time you took your last step you felt something poking around your stomach as if it was sniffing you. You quickly opened your eyes to find a bear standing in front of you while wearing a blue, cheeseburger textured collar. Your mouth was agape as you stared at the creature in awe. "Do you like your surprise?" he asked, walking up to you. You weren't really listening to what he was saying for you were enchanted by the adorableness of this bear. You slowly lifted your hand in order for the bear to sniff you, showing that you intend him no harm. After realizing you were here to make friends he quickly nuzzled into your hand and you petted him in return.

"What's his name?" you asked him "Cheeseburger." Deputy responded. "Dutch said he's famous around these parts. Found him lounging around Linero Building Supplies."

You scratched the side of Cheeseburger's head making his ears twitch in delight. "I'm keeping him" you announced. Deputy looked at you a bit surprised but at the same time anticipating your actions. He shook his head and laughed "How did I know you we're going to say that?" He looked over at you as you happily played with the large animal. He smiled. At least he didn't have to worry about you being attacked anymore.

"You shouldn't feed him red meat though." you looked over at him "Why not?" you asked "Previous care taker said he has diabetes" he replied and you nodded in understanding.

The deputy just stood there in silence for a while. Thinking of the right words to say to you until he just blurted "There's something else I wanted to ask you before I go on my way." he looked at you a bit nervous and you merely looked at him and responded with a "hmm?"

"Umm... Falls End is having this event called the Testy Festy and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." you stopped petting Cheeseburger, much to his dismay, and looked over at the Deputy. "Are you asking me out on a date to the annual Testicle Festival?" you asked and he nodded shakily. You chuckled and directed your attention back to your new roommate "I'd love to. What time does it start?"

"Tomorrow, around 6. I'll pick you up at 5." he said.

"Sounds like a plan" You smiled at him and he nodded "Well, me and Hurk should probably go now." he waved you goodbye and walked over to Hurk. "It was nice having you Deputy." You said after him "Thanks for the bear by the way!"

"See you tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"What's happening? Where are you taking me?"_

_You struggled against the grip of one of Joseph's 'children' as he lead you into the shed shed next to your cabin where a small bunker that Joseph had made specially for only the two of you laid hidden under some crates. "I don't have time to explain." He said as he quickly opened the hatch and made you go down the ladder "We were ordered by the Father to protect you at all costs."_

_"Protect me from what?" you demanded, your head still poked through the hatchway as you refused to climb down another step. He sighed"The Father believes the harbinger of the collapse has come upon us." He explained as he fished into his pocket and pulled out a small sack-like pouch tied with a red thread. He gave it to you and said, "He instructed me to give you this before you descend. Now please Angel, get inside and stay as quiet as you can." When you grabbed the pouch and you heard the distinct clanking of glass inside and you were shook. This situation really was serious._

_You held the bag softly between your lips as you started to climb down. Once you've reached the ground you turned on the generator switch that was right next to the ladder and the whole bunker roared to life and the soft yellow light of the LED bulbs illuminated the dark halls. You looked up at the follower and he nodded at you. "May God watch over you, Angel." He closed the hatch and sealed it tight before you heard him place the crates back on top of the. With that, he marched off towards the other men that stood guard outside._

_You clutched the pouch tightly onto your chest as you made your way to the radio room and sat down on a chair in front of all the equipment. You turned on the radio and tapped into the frequency the P.E.G. uses and your ears instantly filled with the panicked voices of Joseph's flock. You leaned in, listening carefully to what they were saying so that you could piece together what exactly was happening up above. This proved to be a difficult task, however, since you could hear ALL of the follower's chattering and it was hard to focus on just one voice._

_Things started to die down when you heard about a helicopter landing near Joseph's church. From what you could gather, the chopper was carrying three deputies, the sheriff, and a U.S. marshal who were all here to arrest Joseph for charges of kidnap and attempt of harm. You felt your heart break when you heard his followers desperate cries for the officers to leave him be as Joseph was being lead on to the helicopter. Things got out of hand when the followers jumped on the ascending helicopter in an attempt to free their Father from his restraints. One of them even had their head cut of when he got too close to the giant propeller. You quickly turned off the radio and covered your mouth with your hand before letting out a sob. You didn't want to hear what had happen next._

_You grabbed Joseph's rosary that was inside one of the cabinets of the bunker's bedroom and you wrapped it around your hand and grasped it tightly. You knelt down next to your bed and you started to pray._

_You prayed for the followers, may they find peace after all that had happened tonight. You prayed for Joseph's siblings, may they brave through these dark times. And finally, you prayed for the man you loved, Joseph Seed, may he be protected from all harm that may befall him. You prayed on your knees for hours and hours, tears still streaming down your face as your legs began to numb. You chanted the same prayer over and over and over again, desperately hoping for God to answer._

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_*Bang*_

_A storm of gunshots could be heard from up above and the muffled, dying screams of Joseph's followers reached your ears making you flinched but you stature didn't falter and you continued to pray. You were so lost in prayer you didn't notice one of the pipes blowing up inside the bunker and gallons and gallons of water started to flood the small space. In a matter of minutes almost the whole bunker had been filled leaving you gasping for air as the water level rose and your furniture started to float._

_Taking in one last deep breathe, you closed your eyes as the water finally filled the ceiling and you sank down to the ground. You struggled to hold your lungs as long as you could but you couldn't hold on any further. When you gasped your lungs suddenly filled with water as chocked and scratched on your neck. You felt your consciousnesses starting to leave you but you fought to stay awake for a few more seconds. Before darkness completely consumed your mind only one thought ran through your head._

_"Let the water wash away my sins."_

You slowly opened one eye and looked over to the giant bear that was licking your face. You smiled as you brought your hand to his snout and lightly pushed his mouth away. "Cheeseburger what are you doing?" you laughed weakly as you sat up on your bed. Cheeseburger let out a grunt as he climbed on your bed and nuzzled into you. You scratched the sweet spot behind his ear and he let out a bear's version of a purr. As Cheeseburger was about to fall asleep a knock erupted from shack's front door followed by the Deputy's voice. "Hey Y/N, It's me" he said through the door. "You ready yet?"

Your eyes went wide when you remembered you actually had plans tonight. You looked over at the the wall clock and jumped out the bed when you realize it was already 5:30. "Just a sec!" You called out. You quickly got dressed into your plain black tanktop and slightly tattered jeans after putting on your bra, a pair of clean underwear, and some deodorant since you didn't had time to take a bath. In less than 10 minutes you were already done and ready to go.

"Bye Cheeseburger." You waved goodbye to your bear as he just stared back at you from your bed. You opened the front door and was greeted by the Deputy who was waiting for you patiently. He looked at your tousled hair and chuckled. "You over slept and forgot about our plans, didn't you?" he smirked and you blushed in embarrassment as you quickly tried to think of a good reason to tell him why "Um... Hehe, you see-"

He laughed as waved it off and he shook his head "It's fine don't worry about it Y/N." He pushed some strands H/C hair behind your ear and you looked you in the eye "Just fix your hair a bit before we get there." He said jokingly before offering you his arm.

"Shall we, milady?" he asked in a fake British.

"How kind of you, sir." You replied with an accent that was just as bad.

The ride all the way from your shack to Falls End was comfortable one. You and the Deputy just talked and talked during the whole drive. He mostly did all the talking about his old life back in New York while you just listened and a gave a comment now and then.

When you arrived, the townsfolk all greeted Deputy and welcomed him to the affair while intentionally ignoring you. You didn't mind, of course, you we're already used to it. You were just happy they weren't hurdling insults at you anymore. You looked over at Dep as he conversed with the locals leaving you standing there by yourself. You decided to find a place for you and Dep to sit and started to scan around the field for a vacant table. You saw Kim and Nick eating over at the edge with their baby daughter as they waved at you to come join them. You waved back and made your way towards the two.

You sat across from them as they greeted you and asked how you were doing. Politely, you greeted back and started to converse with them. The matter of your conversations kept changing as more random topics kept popping into your heads. Some topics were heavy and serious but mostly you only told jokes and funny stories with a few scary stories here and there. You and Kim laughed on how easily Nick scares when it comes to supernatural entities. You were actually kind of surprised he believed in them in the first place. 

"I'm not scared of ghost" he defended "... I'm just scared of what they might do to me. That's perfectly rational fear!" Kim just rolled her eyes as she laughed at her husband. It was cute how much these two still acted like a teenage couple even though they're already married and have a kid. It made you smile seeing that even after all those years they're still deeply in love with each other- You stopped yourself before the thought got any deeper. You really didn't want to think about him tonight. Especially with a huge crowd of people around you. 

"Hey, where'd Dep run off too?" you said suddenly, trying to get your mind off of him. Nick looked around until he spotted him on the open field, lazily flinging rocks at balloons with a slingshot and about ten empty shot glasses in front of him. "Looks like my boy's trying to shoot and shot!" Nick whistled before heading over to him. "I'll be back in a bit!" He called back to Kim and she sighed. "I just hope he won't get too wasted" she said as she cradled their daughter close in her arms. 

"Why don't you look around too Y/N? This festival is only for tonight after all" she said while she looked at you with a smile.

"I can't just leave you here by yourself" you said but Kim shook her head.

"No, no it's fine! I can take care of myself." she insisted. "You should go have fun!"

You looked at her a bit unsure "Well... If you say so..." Your eyes scanned the stalls as you tried to decide which one you wanted to try first. Your eyes darted around the whole area until your eyes caught a rather odd sight in the distance. You realized you saw a wolf standing in the distance, hidden within the shadows of the night but you could clearly see it's eyes glistening from the moon light. You felt your blood turn cold. This wasn't just a regular wolf, you noticed the giant red cross painted in it's face. It was a Judge.

It was Jacob's favorite Judge.


	3. Chapter 3

"... Jesus Christ! There's a body here!...."

"...What? Where?..."

"...In here... Oh, crap I think she's still alive! Someone call the medic!..."

Footsteps echoed through a shallow hall as a frantic voice screamed.

"...Medic! Medic!...."

"...Hey! Somebody get a doctor!..."

"...Hey!..."

"...Hey..."

"Hey, Deputy, you just going to lie there or what?"

Groaning, the hungover man opened his eyes only to have the sun's hot, blinding ray's stab at his already aching brain. At the corner of his eye he could see a figure that has been silhouetted by the sun. As his eyes adjusted to the light he recognized the partially shaved head and lazy smile and realized it was none other than Kim Rye.

"Kim?" He croaked, sitting up as he clutched his head. "Wh-where am I?"

"Oh boy, you don't remember? Just how wasted were you?" She chuckled. She walked over to another limp body a few feet from yours that was face down in the dirt and turned him around with the edge of her boot. She sighed. It was her husband. Passed out and snoring louder than Carmina's guns. She slung his arm around her neck as she tried to pull him up on his earning a few grunts on her part.

"Jesus, Nick! You really need to cut your carbs a bit." She complained as she tried to balance herself. Nick had no response other than a soft mumble.

"Do you mind giving me a hand? Our car's just over there." She gestured to the pick-up truck parked at the sides of the road "Don't worry, I'll give you a ride too after this." The Deputy nodded and he stood up which lead to a blinding head rush. He just shook it off and pressed forward. He wrapped Nick's other arm over his shoulder and lifted him up, saving poor Kim from a broken back. "Alright, just follow me." Kim swirled the keys around her finger before she made her way to her truck and opened the back door before hand. As the deputy walked through the field he couldn't help but notice the animals surrounding him and how all of them were wearing party hats and some of the goats were wearing lipstick. What the actual fuck happened last night?

Dep threw Nick inside and made him sit down properly before he wrapped the seat-belt around him. Deputy sat at the front sit as Kim got on the driver's seat before revving up the engine. She carefully maneuvered the truck into the road before speeding off to Dep's place.

A few minutes into their drive, Dep realized that they were getting close to your shack and then it hit him. What happened to you.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Y/N last night?"

"Y/N? She went home." Kim replied simply. "After an hour when you guy's arrived actually."

Kim went silent for a second before her hands clutched the steering wheel tighter "Actually... now that I think about it... She left in rush... She looked kind of panicked... As if someone was after her...."

"Do you mind if we make a quick pit-stop at her place?"

"Already on it." Kim pressed on the gas peddle harder. They zoomed through the curvy road's of Hope County, avoiding incoming cars, a few crossing animals, and a heated gunfight between some resistance fighters and peggies.

Kim pulled up when they reached the dirt path leading to your shack and the Deputy wasted no time in getting out. He quickly jogged to your door and gave it a knock. Dep cursed under his breathe when the light pushes of his knuckles was enough to send it slowly creaking open.

"Y/N!" He called, walking inside but instantly stopped in his tracks when he saw the state of your home. Your whole place was ransacked. Clothes, sprung around hastily, the bed's mattress was about to fall off from it's frame and a few scratch marks could be seen on the wooden walls.

Shaking off the goosebumps growing on his body he looked around for some kind of note or message that might inform him of your current state. It didn't take him long, however, to find a letter on top of your cupboard. He carefully read each hurriedly written word as if your life depended on his literacy.

Deputy,

I'm sorry... I'm for leaving on such short notice. I didn't mean abandon you and all our friends but I didn't have a choice... They found me, Dep.... I don't know how but they found me... That's why I left... This letter doesn't express all the sorrow I feel for leaving you but, please, I beg of you, don't look for me. It's only a matter of time before they catch me and when they do... I don't want you to be mixed in all that trouble... I'm so sorry, Deputy... Give Boomer, Peaches and Cheeseburger one last pet for me... Stay safe...

Y/N

Deputy carefully folded the piece of paper and placed it inside of his pocket as he calmly strides outside but the look inside his eyes was far from calm. He wasn't going to let some religious nuts hurt you again and you were an idiot for thinking that he was going to let them.

He unclipped the walkie-talkie from his belt and brought it close to his mouth. "Hey Jess, I'm going to need ya on this one." He said "And bring Boomer while on your way here."

The familiar sharp voice of the huntress buzzed out the radio. "On it boss. Where to?"

"Meet me at Y/N's house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Okay so this chapter is WAY shorter compared to the first one's and I'm really sorry! I wanted this chapter to focus solely on Deputy and I didn't really think this through huhu... Don't worry though! I already started on chapter 4 which focuses more on Reader-chan and a closer look on her relationships with Joseph's siblings! I honestly can't wait to finish that chapter! :D Also This is the last chapter with a flashback in the beginning so I'm sorry if you liked the flashbacks but it started to feel repetitive for me to keep doing with each chapter huhu.
> 
> BTW, Do you guy's mind if we give Deputy a name? It's so awkward writing Dep, Deputy, The Deputy over and over again... I'm sorry it really is....
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> See you lovelies in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I heard something over here!"

You held your breath as a two P.E.G. Followers passed by the bush you've tucked yourself in. By the red masks covering their faces and a quiver of arrows strapped to their back you already recognized them to be one of the Chosen. You observed them as they quietly stalked in front of you with their bows in hand and arrows already pulled back.

It was obvious these men were here on a hunt for something but you didn't know what. Were they here to hunt for more meat animal skin? Were they looking for more wolves to drown in the Bliss? Or were you really that bad at covering your tracks that they already caught up with you?

You really hope it was either of the first two. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest as the fear of being caught sank in your brain. With each move they did makes you worried about being spotted by them. However, Even with your mini panic attack, you did notice one tiny detail that was off about them though and it was their lack of Judge companions. You found it quite odd to see hunters without a Judge even if there were two of them. It was like seeing the Seed brothers without their beards. It was unnatural.

A snapping twig from a distance was able to grab their attention and lured them away from you. You watched as they disappeared into the forest and waited a minute or two before you deemed it safe to come out. You stood up and breathed in raggedly checking over to where the two men disappeared and jogged off in the opposite direction.

You continued to navigate your way through the woods with your map as you sneakily avoided all the predators and followers that were out and about. After a while, you discovered that you weren't very good at navigating and found yourself getting lost and going around circles constantly. You sighed in frustration as you crumpled your map before you looked up at the sky, it was already mid-afternoon.

It was only a few more hours before sunset and you still haven't found shelter for the night. You decided that the best thing you could do was to just keep the map folded inside your pocket, find the nearest river and just follow where it stretches to. Doing this gives you a chance to find a boathouse at some point or if you're really lucky, an actual house.

You continued your path near the running waters for the remainder of the day, stopping a few times to replenish your strength until it was already completely dark.

You rested your hand on the trunk of a tree before leaning your whole body against it. Your feet were already aching from moving around and your brain was so exhausted all it could do was yell at you to go to sleep. Even with your better judgment, you agreed with your brain and decided a quick five-minute nap wouldn't hurt.

You were already dreaming when you sat down and closed your eyes. The soft chirps of the crickets and the calm rush of water accompanied by the rusty smell of the forest made the atmosphere surrounding you a relaxing one. Your breathing was slow and your eyelids fluttered a bit from time to time.

Only minutes have passed by, barely even an hour and you were already in a deep sleep. You were so knocked out in fact that you didn't notice the rustling of leaves behind you. A low growl emitted from the bushes but it wasn't loud enough to wake you. A hefty-looking wolf emerged from the bushes. Its fur was beautiful, it was as white as snow, but the many scars on its body and the gigantic red cross on its head didn't give it any justice. 

The Judge slowly inched towards you carefully, fangs bared and its eyes glowing from the moon's reflection giving the creature an ominous look. It stopped next to you as it stared you down, anticipating for you to run but you never did. It tilted it's head as his tail started to sway a bit. Its nose kept twitching as it sniffed the familiar air that surrounded you and tried to determine if you were a threat to them or not. Slowly, It brought it's nose closer to your face, being as thorough as a wolf could.

Its wet snout dragged around your face as it's sharp fur tickled your skin but your tired brain didn't quite register the dangerous animal that was probably here to kill or eat you. Instead of running away you laughed at its touch and pushed it away while mumbling "Cheeseburger, go back to bed it's still midnight."

The wolf stepped back as it finally identified who you were and not a second later it let out a loud, ear-splitting howl that was able to get you back down from your dreamland. Your eyes instantly flew open as looked back and saw the wolf standing right behind you. You hastily stood up and was about to make a run for it until a blinding light was being flashed in front of you as two cultists suddenly came up in front of you.

You were quick to hide your face in your folded arms as you slowly took a step back, earning a growl from the wolf. At this point, you realized how screwed you were and wished that you should've just kept walking. 

"Don't move" they commanded. "Who are you?"

You stood as still as a mountain, too scared to even blink. You hoped that perhaps staying perfectly still could somehow make you invisible but reality wasn't that cooperative with you. "Lower your arms" one of them repeated but you stayed motionless. The men grew impatient with your unresponsiveness and started to walk over to you. Your brain started to yell at you to run but seeing the guns strapped to their belts and hearing the hungry growls of the Judge made you think otherwise. 

"I said, lower. your. arms." they gripped on your wrist and tried to yank it down but you resisted much to their distaste. One follower got particularly annoyed at your lack of cooperativeness and just pulled out his revolver and pointed it at you. "Alright sinner." he hissed "Tell us who you are or I'll put a bullet right through your head." 

Your knees started to shake but were you still wouldn't budge. "You have 5 seconds." He cocked the gun and pressed against your forehead. 

"...5..." Your mind already gave up on trying to make an escape plan.

"...4..." You closed your eyes as your memories you could still remember quickly buzzed around your head.

"...3..." Your thoughts went to your friends, your family, the Deputy, your husband... The Father...

"...2..." Even after what he has done... Was going back to him really so bad that you would rather die?

The man paused for a good three seconds, giving you another change your mind but when he saw that you still stagnant he sighed and continued.

"...1..." Quickly deciding that this wasn't the death you wanted, you lowered your arms enough for them to see your bright E/C eyes and the two men instantly gasped. There was only one person in Hope county that had those shades of E/C and that was Angel Seed. 

"A-Angel?" they stuttered. The man with the gun was shaking as he quickly slid the gun back in its place and apologized to you. "We're so happy we finally found you, Father has been worried sick about you." One said as the other grabbed their walkie-talkie and reported the good news back to their superiors. 

As the two seemed to have rejoiced over finding you, you, on the other hand, felt nothing but dread and fear in going back and your face didn't bother to hide it. If this went on, you would be seeing Joseph before the day ends and you were praying to God that some miracle might happen to save you from your fate. You never really thought he would listen, however.

"Don't worry Angel, We'll bring you back to our Father safe and so-"

Before he could finish the sentence an arrow whizzed right through his head, some of his blood splattering on your face. You gasped, covering your mouth to hold back a scream as the follower fell down to his knees before lying flat down on the ground. The other man noticed the sudden commotion and quickly drew his assault rifle that was strapped to his back when he saw his partners body. The Judge was now on guard, its body was lowered as it glared into the shadows of the wood. The follower quickly went beside you and gently pushed you behind him. "Stay behind me, Angel. I already called Jacob's men and they're on their way."

You slowly nodded, not really wanting to stay here any longer. You could hear steady breathing within the darkness. It was faint but you could still hear it. You were pretty sure the Judge heard it too when it started to bark. As the bush in front of you started to rustle the Judge quickly pounced onto whatever was behind it and you could the painful whines of another dog. 

"Was that... Boomer..." you gasped silently.

You didn't quite know who the other dog was but you were sure the wolf wasn't in there fighting bunnies. The follower pulled the trigger and a rain of bullets went around, leaving holes on the trees and ground before his magazine went empty "Come on out Sinners! Show yourselves!" he yelled out as he reloaded and slowly walked over to the bush. When he was just an arm's length away from the bush, a figure suddenly popped out and slit his throat. Before the follower could drop dead you were already escaping the scene.

You ran. Even when your legs were still tired and they were begging your brain to stop or at least slow down you still ran. You ran and ran and ran until there was no land left to run on. You found yourself overlooking a cliff where the river turned into a waterfall. You just stood there, thinking of what you could do next but your brain wasn't exactly working properly anymore now that the adrenaline was fading away. Your whole body was quivering as you breathed heavily. 

"Y/N!" You could hear a voice calling your name. But you didn't know where it came from.

"Down Here, Y/N!" You walked over to the edge and saw a familiar little boy waving at you. Smiling you waved back. "Joseph!" you called out "What are you doing here?" 

"Come play with us, Y/N." the boy said, "John's been asking where've you been! He really misses you!"

You giggled at him and lazily waved your hand in front of you. "Alright, I'll be right down!" you said as you sluggishly swayed forward. "Y/N!" Another voice yelled but you still thought it was Joseph. "Hold your horses, Seed! I'll be there in a few minutes!" You were now standing at the edge.

"Oh no! Justin, she's going to fall!" Jess screamed at him "It's those flowers!" she pointed at the Bliss plants next to you "It's making her delusional!". 

"Y/N! Don't take another step!" the Deputy ran towards you but before he could grab your wrist. you were already plummeting down to the river below. 

"Y/N!"

_You stepped outside your house as you ran over to your good old friend, Joseph. "What took you so long Y/N?" he asked and you rolled your eyes "I was just telling daddy that we were going to go play." You grabbed his hand and pulled him towards your little secret hiding spot where his brothers were already waiting for the two of you with toys and comic books already out and ready to use._

_"Yay! Y/N's here!" John yelled as he ran up to you and gave you the biggest hug. "Told you he missed you." Joseph said into your ear and you only laughed as you hugged his little brother back. "Oh, didn't you miss me too, Joseph?" you looked over at him and he merely scoffed and looked away "Why would I miss you?"_

_"But weren't you the one telling us to hurry up so we could so we could play with Y/N again?" John looked at Joseph with his big doe eyes and his face turned a deep red. Jacob was laughing at his spot, sitting on top of a stump of a tree. "Yeah, Joseph, weren't you the one keeps talking about her none stop back at the house? 'Can we go see Y/N now please??'" Jacob smirked as he tried to imitate Joseph. You were blushing now too but luckily no one noticed since Joseph was yelling at both of his brothers to shut up to which they both laughed at._

_When things calmed down the four of you were now playing games with each other, mostly only you, John, and Joseph while Jacob just watched you from his stump. After your third round of hide and seek, John already got tired and took a nap on the ground next to Jacob. The eldest brother sighed as he picked his brother up "He might catch a fever if he sleeps here." He said. "I'm taking him home. Joseph, just take all our stuff back when you two finish." He said sternly before he walked off._

_Joseph looked at you "What do you want to do now?" he asked and you shrugged. "Actually, I'm a bit tired myself." You said as you sat down on the soft grass. "Want to just talk for a while?" you suggested but Joseph looked hesitant. "Erm....." You looked up at him with the same doe-eyes John has taught you making him sigh with agreement. "Yay!" you cheered as you patted on the spot next to you. He sat down next to you and the two of you started to talk._

_It wasn't important topics at first. You started off with talking about comic books, then movies, then a debate wether books were better than movies, then the topic switched to video games, then it got a little deeper when he asked you about your bully in school. "Oh, her?" you shrugged "Well, she doesn't call me mean names anymore so that's a win I guess..." You hugged you knees and rested your head on them. "What about you?" you said carefully "How're things at home?"_

_You already knew what Joseph's parents were like. They may seem like nice and gentle fold when you meet them but behind closed doors, you knew exactly what those monsters were doing to their children. When it comes to this topic you always try to be careful with your words in order to not upset the brothers. After all, you were the only one who knew about this and even witnessed it first-hand._

_Joseph copied your position and told you about the recent beating they have received in a hushed voice. You listened to him intently as he went on in on about the things you have missed these past few weeks. As he continues to talk you realized his voice beginning to crack as his eyes started to get glossy. You quickly silenced him with a hug as he silently cried into your shoulder. The two of you didn't speak for awhile as the two of you continued to embrace until Joseph pulled away to wipe his face in his shirt._

_You gently placed a hand on his cheek as you made him look at you. "I'm really sorry, Joseph...." He touched your hand with his as he sweetly kissed your palm "Don't be, Y/N. It's not your fault." You smiled shortly before looking down. "I just... feel guilty..." you admitted "I feel like... I could do something about this but... don't know what..."_

_Joseph grabbed your hand and gave your knuckles a kiss as well "You're already doing a lot for us just by being here, Y/N. We couldn't ask you to do more."_

_At this point, the sun was already setting. You would be in so much trouble by the time you came home but you didn't care much for that right now. "Shouldn't you be heading home now?" he asked and you shook your head as you moved closer to him and rested your head on his chest. "I'll stay for a few more minutes..." you sighed as you listened to his heart. It was so calm much like him. He was always calm even after what the world has done to him he still had the courage to smile and you absolutely loved him for that. Joseph ran his fingers through your soft locks as he started to hum._

_Oh, how you wished this moment would never end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, lovelies!!
> 
> I'm really sorry for the late update! Huhu, I don't even have a good excuse for taking this long huhu Q-Q.
> 
> Anyways, here it is! Chapter 4! Okay I know I said I was going to stop the flashbacks but... I'm sorry I just can't help it! I really hope you liked this chapter, this chapter is actually really important to the story huhu ;) Hehe, so since this took really long to post I decided to just add some stuff that was supposed to be in the next chapter in this chapter and that is why it has 2k+ words! :D
> 
> Also, for the naming Deputy part, I only had 2 suggestions, Vincent and Justin so I'm just going to use both! Justin Vincent! Vincent is his last name so... :3 hue
> 
> Before I want to end this chapter I just want to say a big THANK YOU! I didn't really think my story could get this many reads, votes, kudos, or likes! So yeah, Thanks!


End file.
